


First Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: RoguesVerse [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Barry Allen, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Human Barry Allen, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Pre-Relationship, Smut, The Rogues - Freeform, Top Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So tell me, Barry, how's a pretty little thing like you get stood up?" Len asked him after he gestured to Ruby to bring over another drink for Barry."Ugh, because I'm, for one, not pretty," Barry said, propping his elbow onto the bar counter and resting his head on his hand. "And I don't suppose conversations about my glamorous day job or the fact that I'm an uber nerd are exciting prospects to have in a date." Something in Leonard's expression shifted but Barry couldn't quite tell what it meant, if it meant anything at all."On the contrary, Barry Allen, I'd love to hear about you day job," Leonard drawled before leaning in ever so slightly, reaching forward to lightly brush his thumb against Barry's cheek. "And I for one think you are very... very pretty."ORA look at Barry and Leonard's first meeting.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: RoguesVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612849
Comments: 13
Kudos: 318





	First Meeting

Barry sighed as he stared down into his martini glass, his left index finger idly twirling around the toothpick that speared the olive in his drink. This was the third time in the past month that Barry had been stood up for a blind date and he was beginning to think finding any sort of relationship, be it casual or committed, wasn't at all in the cards for him. He was pretty bummed to say the least. After all, Barry was a hopeless romantic who'd always dreamed of finding the right person for himself.

After a _very_ brief fling with a one Oliver Queen in Star City while he'd been working a case there for a few weeks, he'd returned home with the realization that he wanted more than just someone to warm his bed at night. He wanted someone willing to commit to him and someone who he could commit to, not just sexually. But, it seemed, life had other plans for him because his last few arranged dates were no shows. That was how Barry found himself in Saints and Sinners.

Saints and Sinners was a seedy joint on the less... _picturesque_ side of Central City. The type of people that frequented such an establishment weren't the type of people Barry would typically socialize with or even get the chance to. He was well aware that he stuck out like a sore thumb in the place but at the moment it didn't matter to him. He'd been stood up _again_ and he just wanted a place to wallow and get drunk without the chance of running into someone he knew. 

Sighing, Barry drank back his martini and pushed the glass forward, glancing at the time on his watch. It was only a few minutes to midnight. He probably should have left then but he really didn't want to go home to an empty apartment.

"What's got you so keyed up?" a deep and smooth voice drawled, pulling Barry from his thoughts. He glanced towards the direction of the voice to see a man slide gracefully onto the stool next to his at the bar.

He was at a loss for words. The man was gorgeous. Barry couldn't gauge is exact height given the other man was already sitting but he could tell that he was fairly tall - maybe not as tall as him but close - and built. His shoulders were wide in his dark, almost black but _not quite_ , jacket and his arms seemed to fill the sleeves out nicely. His skin was a touch darker than Barry's and his salt and pepper hair was shorn low on his head. He had a strong aura, that much Barry could tell from the way the man had planted himself next to him with such ease and grace and the way his deep set, crystal blue eyes seemed to see right through him. Barry had never seen such piercing blue eyes before and he was practically mesmerized.

"I'm sorry what?" Barry asked, snapping himself out of his trance. He was practically drooling at the man for god's sake! Blinking, he cleared his throat and composed himself.

"I asked what's got you so keyed up?" the man repeated, tilting his head slightly as he waited for an answer.

"Oh.. uh.. I kind of got stood up?" Barry replied, though it came out more of a question than a statement of fact.

"So you what, came here to wallow and get drunk?" the stranger asked him, raising a naturally arched eyebrow.

"Got it in one," Barry mumbled before turning to stare at the empty glass in front of him. It was only his second drink in the hour and a half he'd sat in the bar and he was nowhere near getting drunk or even tipsy. He was mostly just wallowing if he was being honest with himself. He sighed.

"Seems to me you're doing more wallowing than drinking, kid," the man chuckled deeply. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

Barry flushed. "For the record, I'm twenty-six years old," he stated with a huff as he turned to glare at the other.

"I'm sure you are," he said, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly.

"Whatever," Barry sighed. "I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you or why you're even talking to me."

"Not everyday someone as pretty as you walk into a bar like this by themselves, looking clearly out of place," the man drawled and Barry flushed. "And I would know since I own this joint."

"You own Saints and Sinners?" Barry asked, surprise colouring his tone.

"It's a recent acquisition," was the reply that came with a shrug.

"Cool," Barry mumbled, reaching forward to once again play with the toothpick.

"How about I buy you a drink....?" the man let sentence trail off in an unspoken question.

"Barry," he found himself saying. "Barry Allen. And I would love a drink...."

"Leonard, but you can call me Len," Leonard replied with a grin before calling over the bartender. "Ruby, darling, two glasses of my regular will you?"

"Sure thing, boss," the blonde bartender, Ruby, nodded and got to work preparing their drinks.

"So, Barry... why Saints?" Leonard asked him.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to run into anyone I knew tonight," Barry sighed. "No one I know would, and I don't mean to sound offensive by saying this, would be caught dead in a place like this."

"And why is that?" 

"Because all the people I know are cops or work in some area of law enforcement. You know how it is with the 'upstanding citizens of Central City' and all that," Barry said with a wave of his hand. "I'm a CSI myself." The bartender set their drinks down in front of them, two glasses of a dark rum - probably whiskey - just as he finished his sentence. He reached for a glass and took a generous sip, turning to face Len when the older man made no move to touch his drink. He was staring at him, his eyes a bit guarded. He noticed the man did a quick sweep of the room with his eyes before settling back on him.

"What?" Barry asked, looking around before looking down at himself and back at Len. "Something on my face?" he asked, hand immediately flying up to cover his mouth as a pretty blush colored his cheeks yet again. That brought a confused expression to Leonard's face.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Len asked, slowly.

"Should I?" Barry asked, confused.

"You _should_. But I get the feeling you don't," Leonard stated, a devilish smirk settling on his face and damn if it wasn't sexy.

"Whatever," Barry said though there was no bite in his words. In fact, he was sort of _maybe_ smiling a little. He downed the rest of his drink, reveling in the way it burned his throat and sighed. "Okay that hits the spot." Having watched Barry finish off his drink, Leonard finally reached for his own glass of rum and took a generous sip.

"So tell me, Barry, how's a pretty little thing like you get stood up?" Len asked him after he gestured to Ruby to bring over another drink for Barry.

"Ugh, because I'm, for one, _not_ pretty," Barry said, propping his elbow onto the bar counter and resting his head on his hand. "And I don't suppose conversations about my glamorous day job or the fact that I'm an uber nerd are exciting prospects to have in a date." Something in Leonard's expression shifted but Barry couldn't quite tell what it meant, if it meant anything at all.

"On the contrary, Barry Allen, I'd love to hear about you day job," Leonard drawled before leaning in ever so slightly, reaching forward to lightly brush his thumb against Barry's cheek. "And I for one think you are very... _very_ pretty."

Barry's breath hitched as the sensation of Leonard touching his face washed over his body. The older man's hands were cold to the touch and coupled with his very compelling words, it made Barry shiver and blush.

"I should call you Scarlet," Leonard said quietly, the pad of his thumb still smoothing circles into Barry's cheek. "You blush so prettily."

Barry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on his lip to suppress the smile that threatened to break out onto his face. He preened under Leonard's attention and praise and didn't even look away from his face when Ruby set another glass of rum in front of him. Without looking, he reached for the glass and downed it in one go.

"What I wouldn't give to have had a date like you," Barry said boldly, fueled by the alcohol coursing through him. He wasn't drunk, no, but he was already feeling more relaxed. He felt lighter and a little braver, slowly letting his inhibitions go. He had a gorgeous man in front of him giving him attention and, while he hadn't intended or expected for that to happen, he surely wasn't going to let opportunity pass him by.

"Is that so?" Leonard quipped, yet again raising an eyebrow in question. Barry put on his sweetest smile and leaned in.

"Mmhm," he hummed. "If I had a date as charming as you well... I'd probably let you take me home tonight."

Leonard's eyes darkened at that and Barry smirked, his courage building along with the desire coiling in his gut. He watched as the club owner slid off the stool and stood to full height, moving to crowd into the space between them. He nudged Barry's knee with his and the younger man instinctively parted his legs so Leonard could stand between them. At this angle, Barry sat about three inches taller than him and he glanced down at the man's plump lips before staring back up into his eyes. Daringly, he reached forward and placed his hands on Len's shoulders, who leaned in so close until their lips were merely millimeters apart.

"And tell me, Barry," Leonard said, his lips barely brushing his as they moved, "What would come of me taking you home?"

Barry let his eyes drift close, high off their closeness and Leonard's intoxicating scent. He felt Leonard place his palms onto his thighs and he instinctively scooted forward on the stool to bring their bodies closer.

"Let's see," Barry started, turning his face so that his lips no longer hovered over Leonard's, but rather the other man's cheek. He dared to press his lips in briefly before speaking again. "Whatever you wanted... I'd do that for you, Len." He felt Leonard's hands, which were originally laying flat, grip his thighs and he could hear the hitch in his breathing. Having gotten such a response from the ridiculously sexy man standing between his legs, Barry allowed himself to drop his filter completely. "I'd let you have control," he whispered, daring to kiss his cheek again though this time he inched closer to Len's lips. "Want me on my knees sucking your cock? I'd do that for you. Or on my back, letting you work me open... Or maybe I could ride you? Get on my hands and knees and take you from the back? However you want me, I'm _yours_ tonight." He grinned at the sound of another sharp intake of breath from Leonard and dared to kiss the corner of his lips, letting his lips stay there.

"Fuck, Scarlet," he heard Leonard whisper before crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. Barry couldn't help the moan he let out as their lips moved in tandem, Leonard wasting no time in swiping his tongue across Barry's lips to coax them apart. Barry let him in willingly, allowing their tongues to dance briefly for dominance before his gave up full control. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants as they continued to kiss and his desire for the man in front of him grew. Barry wasn't at all a shy person, but he himself was slightly surprised by just how forward he was being but he was glad he was. Kissing Leonard like this was like nothing Barry'd ever experienced before and he wanted _more_. So much more.

"Take me home?" Barry whispered breathlessly against Len's lips as they pulled apart for air.

"Gladly," Leonard smirked.

Barry laughed lightly as his back hit Leonard's bed with a soft thud where he'd been dropped. He watched with dark eyes as Leonard fumbled around in the bedside table to produce a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. They'd entered the apartment, kissing messily as they toed off their shoes and socks before entering the bedroom. Having secured their protection, Leonard wasted no time getting on top of him and reconnecting their lips, their erections in line as Barry wrapped his legs around the man's waist.

"Fuck," Barry moaned, grinding up into him chase friction. He was _so hard_ and wow... Leonard felt just as hard as him and deliciously _big_. Len's lips left his then, only to reattach themselves to his jaw as he left wet, open-mouth kisses along Barry's jaw and down to his neck. Barry shivered and gasped, eyes clenched shut since his neck was sensitive. Leonard took his response as encouragement and felt him smile against his neck just before he kissed the spot right at the base of Barry's neck where above where his shoulder started and...

"Len!" Barry moaned when he sucked on the spot hard, no doubt planning to leave a bruise. "Fuck," Barry moaned, growing stiffer in his pants as his head swam. It felt _so good_. He clawed at Leonard's back, reaching under his jacket and shirt to feel his skin.

"Sensitive, are we?" Leonard smirked against his neck, licking the bruised area before kissing his way to the other side.

"Hmmm," Barry moaned, bucking his hips up to continue to grind their clothed erections together. Leonard pulled away then, sitting up on his knees to shrug off his jacket and remove his shirt. Barry licked his lips at the sight before him. Len's entire toned torso was littered with tattoos. Both his arms were full sleeves that had been covered by his jacket before and his torso was completely covered in ink, no doubt his back was completely covered as well. Barry thought he could see some scars hidden within the art too but he'd save admiring them for another time - _if_ there was another time.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Barry said, reaching up to run his hand down Leonard's abdomen as he bit his lip. Len smirked at him, connecting their lips in another searing kiss before flipping them over on the bed. Barry was then straddling his hips.

"Shirt, off," Leonard commanded, leaning back onto the pillow and staring up at Barry who complied. He almost felt self-conscious when he shrugged off his button up to reveal a toned, slim torso that didn't compare to Len's defined abs. However, the feeling quickly went away as soon as he caught sight of Leonard's appraising look. Leonard wanted him and Barry intended to let him have him.

"Pants too," came another command.

As Barry eased off Leonard so that he could strip down to his underwear, the other man eased himself into a sitting position so that his back was against the pillow that was in turn against the headboard of the bed. Clad in just his tight, black boxer briefs now, Barry crawled forward on the bed, ready to perch himself in _his_ man's lap - because tonight Leonard was just as much _his_ and he was Leonard's - when he stopped him.

"I want to see that pretty lips of yours around my cock," Leonard smirked. "Get to it."

"Yes, sir," Barry whined, mind now focused on Len's cock. He made quick work of ridding Len of his jeans and bit his lip as he palmed the older man's erection through his underwear for a few moments before getting rid of the last piece of clothing separating him and Len's cock.

"Fuck, it's so big," Barry whispered in as it sprang out, hard and heavy against Leonard's stomach. "How the hell will that fit inside me?"

"Don't worry," Leonard smirked. "I'll stretch you nice and open because tonight I'm _definitely_ getting inside that tight little ass of yours." The words went straight to Barry's groin and he groaned, leaning forward to take Len into his hand.

He gripped the base of his cock and slowly brought his hand up and down, giving it a few tugs, before dipping his head to suck the head of it into his mouth. Len hissed in pleasure and Barry could tell it was taking restraint for him to not buck up into his mouth as he slowly eased his way down.

Glancing up, mouth full of Len's cock as he dared to take more, darkened green eyes met blue and held them. He held Leonard's gaze right until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Barry briefly wondered what a sight he must be - lips stretched around the thick girth of Len's cock as he stared prettily up at his new lover. He continued to hold his gaze as he slowly work his way back up to Len's tip then back down again. He hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his mouth, slowly but surely taking more and more of Len into his mouth until his lips touched the base of his cock.

" _Fuck, Scarlet!_ " Leonard groaned, eyes expressing both wonder and pleasure as he watched Barry fit all of him into his mouth. Barry sucked him off at a steady pace, resting his hands of Leonard's thighs to steady himself. He never once broke eye contact with Leonard who's face was contorting in pleasure. Barry preened internally knowing that he was the cause of such a look. "Fuck, that's it, baby. Keep going," Leonard encouraged him. He moaned around his shaft, sending ripples of vibrations through the older man.

"Shit!" Leonard moaned, closing his eyes then and for a brief moment Barry felt the temperature in the room drop. Shaking off a shiver, he continued his steady work on Leonard's cock for a few more minutes before the older man reached down, gripping his hair tightly and pulling him off his cock. "Lose the briefs. Face forward, on your hands and knees."

Barry wasted no time. Licking up the drool that had formed around the corners of his mouth, he quickly rid himself of his underwear and got into position. Facing away from Leonard, he got on his hands and knees with his ass now on full display. He felt a cool - no, _cold_ \- hand caress his right ass cheek while the other gripped his left and pulled it apart, opening him up and putting him on display. His cock was hanging heavy and neglected between his legs and he ached to be touched.

"Beautiful," he heard Len whisper before lips were being pressed to his cheeks. He blushed, both from the compliment and being so vulnerable and open. "All of this," Leonard started, bringing a heavy hand down to slap his ass and massage it, "is mine. Only mine."

"Only yours," Barry moaned, clenching his eyes shut. "Fuck, Len, please," he begged. "Just touch me already!"

"Easy Scarlet. Patience," Leonard drawled and Barry didn't have to look to know that he was smirking. Leonard released his cheeks then and he heard the telltale ripping sound of a condom being opened and not more than a moment later he heard the pop of the cap of the bottle of lube. Barry hissed at the cold sensation when he finally felt Leonard squeeze a generous amount over his hole before sighing, body relaxing as Leonard once again massaged his cheeks.

Barry whined in anticipation and was about to beg again when he felt Len's index finger circle his hole just as his other hand reached under him to grip his cock.

"Ah!" he moaned, legs trembling as Len slowly slid a lubed finder into him all while running his hand up and down his cock. He moaned at the sensation, rolling his hips to not only rock back onto Len's finger but to rut into his hand. Len made slow work of opening him up, stretching his finger inside Barry and allowing him to grind on it for a while before easing in the second finger. He didn't let go of Barry's cock then but he did stop the slow handjob, eliciting a disappointed whine from Barry. Instead, he gripped the base of his young lover's cock firmly and began working his hole open faster. Barry only moaned and ground his hips back against his fingers.

"That's it, baby," Len praised, watching Barry fuck himself on his fingers. "I'm going to add a third. You'll need extra stretching before you can sit on my cock. You'd like that wouldn't you? Sitting back on my cock? Letting it tear you open?"

"Fuck, yes!" Barry moaned, throwing his head back as Len inserted a third finger into him and turned them _just right_ , hitting that spot that made him see stars. "Yes, please, fuck! I want your cock, Len. _Please!_ "

Leonard chuckled darkly. "Since you asked so nicely," he said, pulling his fingers from Barry, leaving him open and clenching around air, desperate to be filled. "Ride me, facing away."

He didn't need to tell Barry twice. With shaking thighs, Barry eased himself into Leonard's lap until his back was pressed against the other's torso. Reaching down behind him,he gripped Leonard's cock and guided the tip to his opening, slowly easing himself down onto it.

"Shit!" He cried, throwing his head back against Leonard's shoulder's, overwhelmed by the pleasure and pain of the stretch. Barry had never felt this full in his life.

"That's it... Nice and easy," Leonard said lowly, on hand finding itself on Barry's hip to gently ease him down onto his cock and the other pressing against his stomach. He made a trail up Barry's stomach, briefly tweaking his stiff nipple between two fingers before continuing upwards. By the time Barry bottomed out on his cock, a quivering mess on top of him, Leonard's hand had reached his throat. His fingers curled around Barry's slender neck, applying just the slightest amount of pressure that drove Barry wild.

"God, Len," he cried, holding himself like that briefly. Len was so fucking _big_ and he was so damn _full_. He was almost scared to move and was grateful when Len used the hand that was on his hip to slowly guide him up his cock then down again, helping Barry develop a steady pace before he could start riding him on his own.

"You're so goddamn tight, Scarlet," Leonard grunted, applying a bit more pressure to his neck as Barry rode him. "Fuck if you could only see how sexy your ass looks right now, stretched around my cock like this." Barry groaned in response, steadying himself with one hand as he tried to reach for his own cock. Leonard swatted his hand away, releasing the grip on his neck to hold both Barry's hips in place now. Grunting, he angled his own hips upward and Barry _screamed_ , vision going white for a moment as the Leonard rammed right into his prostate.

"God, yes!" he screamed out, moving to meet Leonard's thrusts now. A light sheen of sweat covered both their skins as he continued to impale himself on Leonard's cock. Soon enough, Barry felt the signs of his orgasm approaching, feeling his lower abdomen clench. "Len, I'm close," he moaned. "So close." He felt Leonard lean in to latch his lips onto his neck, his own thrusts becoming sloppy. Letting go of Barry's right hip, he reached around and gripped Barry's cock in his hand, jacking him off at a pace that matched their thrusts. "I can't... I'm so close..." Barry practically sobbed, overwhelmed from having both his dick and prostate stimulated. It didn't help that Len was sucking on his sweet spot.

Leonard continued to thrust up into him mercilessly for a few more moments before he whispered the words that sent Barry over the edge. "That's it, Barry. Let yourself go. Come for me. Come on my cock."

Barry's hips stuttered as his orgasm hit him with full force and he cried out, releasing onto his stomach, legs and Leonard's hands. Leonard continued to shallowly thrust up into him as he rode out his orgasm and as soon as he finished, he pulled out of Barry and pushed him forward, back onto his hands and knees. Barry, spent and gaping, was too out of it to protest. He allowed his hands to drop and pressed his cheek to the bed, turning to look at Leonard who was then removing the condom. Barry watched in delight as the older man jacked himself to completion, groaning as his spilled his load all over Barry's gaping hole.

"Fuck, Scarlet," Leonard groaned when he was done, spreading Barry's cheeks and admiring his work. "That was..."

"Mind-blowing?" Barry supplied, a hazy smile on his lips. Leonard hummed. Barry was too spent to even move and allowed Leonard to manhandle him into a proper position, lying next to him on the bed. They didn't even bother cleaning up for the time being, Leonard opting to wipe Barry's cum off his hand on his own shirt that laid next to them on the bed. He tossed it aside and pulled the covers up over them. Barry wasted no time cuddling up to him, resting his head on his shoulders and throwing an arm across his chest.

They laid there for a few minutes in silence, listening to each other breathe. It wasn't uncomfortable and Barry found himself tracing light, random patterns on Leonard's chest. He wasn't quite tired yet.

"What are you thinking?" Barry asked quietly.

"About you," Leonard answered honestly, making Barry smile.

"Me?"

"Mhm."

"I'm thinking about you too," Barry smiled, glancing up at the older's face. "And how I'm glad I got stood up tonight." Leonard chuckled at that.

"That makes two of us." They descended into silence once more after that but Barry was more than happy to keep clinging to Leonard, who seemed more than happy to let him. In fact, Barry craved the closeness so much that he found himself rolling on top of Len and kissing his lips. They shared long and lazy kisses and Barry truly couldn't get enough of them. It was like Leonard was his own personal drug. He was hooked and all he wanted was more. Large hands ran their way down his back and to his ass, squeezing his cheeks before lightly smacking them.

"Lenny!" Barry giggled against his mouth. It wouldn't even register until later in their relationship that that was the first time Barry had called him Lenny as opposed to just Len.

"Can't help that you're so addictive," Leonard mumbled against his lips, stealing another kiss.

"I could say the same about you," Barry smiled before sighing in content. He could have very well stayed like that forever. He knew it was stupid to think but he somehow felt like that was where he belonged, right in Leonard's arms and it wasn't just the post-sex bliss talking. He felt something - a connection. It was hard to explain but it just felt _right_.

"I don't ever wanna leave this bed," Barry groaned, rolling off of Leonard and onto his back. He yelped in surprise when Leonard rolled onto of him, nestling himself between Barry's legs as his already hardening dick teased Barry's entrance.

"Who says I'll let you," Leonard smirked, hovering over Barry. Barry felt heat coil within him again. _Fuck._

"I guess we'll never leave then," Barry smiled, his eyes darkening with lust once more.

They'd had sex again... and again... that night before they finally succumbed to exhaustion, Barry nestled against Leonard's side under the covers. When he woke up the next morning - stiff, aching, alone and covered in dried cum - he was very much prepared to do the walk of shame. But instead of being forced to sneak out - which honestly was less embarrassing than being _asked_ to leave - he found that Leonard was in the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

"Morning," he drawled, glancing back at Barry briefly before turning back to what he was slaving over at the stove. Barry sniffed.

"Are you making pancakes?" Barry asked, his stomach rumbling on cue.

"Hope you like blueberries," Leonard supplied. Barry smiled.

"I love blueberries," he stated.

"Well, you're in luck then. Why don't you go take a shower? You can borrow anything from the closet. The pancakes should be done by the time you get out."

Barry followed his instructions to the bathroom and got himself clean. Leonard had even supplied him with a spare toothbrush. Both officially clean, they enjoyed breakfast together and Barry was relieved when - after changing the soiled sheets - Leonard had pulled him into bed with him. That was how they spent the rest of the day, wrapped up in each other as they lounged around. When it was time for Barry to actually head home which he only had to do because he had work the next day, he'd left Leonard with a kiss on his lips and his number in his phone.

Leonard called him the next day and the rest? Well, the rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was just gonna write a little smut piece for Barry and Len that takes place immediately after Prison Break but I decided to tell the story of their first meeting instead. So now you get to see their origin story AND you get the smut! It’s my first time writing smut so I had to draw some inspiration from other fics and stories I’ve read. Hopefully it turned out okay for you guys!
> 
> Also I have some more one shots I want to add to this series but I’m not sure of the order in which they’ll be posted yet. Some will take place as Barry and Len’s relationship develops and others take place Post-Prison Break. Perhaps I will just alternate between a flashback fic and a present fic.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
